tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vision Quest
Vision Quest is the 8th episode of season 3 and 60th overall. "Just take a deep breath." Official Description Leo takes the Turtles to train in the woods in an advanced ninja ritual; the Turtles must overcome their weaknesses and face their enemies to become a true ninja. Plot Leonardo is on the branch of a tree in the forest of North Hampton. He grabbed an arrow and his bow in the direction of a deer, who flees. His target being part he descends from the tree, but finds himself face to face with the animal back. He resumed his arrow but can not shoot. Suddenly the animal load, and projects it against a tree, before sticking him a series of hoofs in Fig. In the farm O'Neil, Raphael made a demonstration in April of how to break wood with fists, feet or knees. Casey grabbed half a log of wood and looks striking in that April. It gives a great kick, and Casey ended up on the ground, intact wood. But soon the five companions are stopped seeing Leonardo return to the forest in bad shape. He wants his brothers and leaving him three days in the forest to leave out all the technology and the world aside. He wants to feel at one with nature and fight his fears. Michelangelo goes crazy at the thought of getting lost in the wild for a few days without television. April supports Leonardo, of seeing that the farm they turn around and learn nothing. She wanted to come being a kunoichi, but the head of the turtles prefer to stay with his brothers. This decision brings joy to Casey, and the misfortune of Donatello. Later in the Farm House Mickey say his Good Bye to Ice Cream Kitty and Donnie is worried about April with Casey and Leo Said to Leave his Worries Behind. In the forest, meditate turtles on the treetops, Michelangelo tries to approach the squirrels he fears, and make fire despite the rain that falls. This training is very beneficial, and Leonardo even see the deer he had met the day before. Donatello said that deer in the Shinto religion is seen as a messenger. Immediately, the deer disappeared and bipedal creature deer head out from behind a tree. Turtles, thinking he is a mutant, based on him, despite the order of Leonardo not to attack. The creature prevents strokes of Michelangelo, Donatello and Raphael knocks her bo before attack the deer. When three turtles are finally listening to their leader, the creature disappears. Spirit of Splinter Autour a fire, turtles sit and sigh this expedition. But suddenly the fire where they were is colored blue flames, and Splinter appears at travers1. He explains that it is only the mind of the rat, detached from his body, which is still alive. Leonardo asks where he is, but Splinter asks them to continue to train because they have no chance to defeat Shredder for now, especially since Leonardo's always a knee injury. He suggested they spend a day alone in the forest, to meditate on their fears and spiritual weaknesses. Raphael is like fire, and must learn to focus and fight. Michelangelo is distracted too much, he must learn to remain calm as the forest. He blames Donatello to be too focused on his mind, and not enough on his physical strength; he asks him to become as powerful as the mountain. Leonardo must be an exemplary leader and follow the example of wind, unstoppable. Turtles, overnight, are preparing for this spiritual quest. New weapons are prepared, and their tissues are stained with mud, making them clearer. They go their separate ways. 308 - Raphael Fire Spirit 308 - Donatello Spirit of the Montahe 308 - Michelangelo Spirit of the Forest 308 - Leonardo Wind Spirit Leonardo through the forest full of fog and arrives very quickly to a rope bridge. Arrived at its center, he stops, because the Spirit of the deer facing it. The bridge was soon swinging alone, and Leonardo passes over, clinging to the edge in extremis. Up he finds himself surrounded by Foot soldiers, who do not last long face his arrows and disappear in a cloud of smoke. But the bridge is cut in half and it has just enough time to take a rope to avoid falling into the void again. Up, it eliminates a new Foot and moves on to a small mountain, where he found the deer, this time in his animal form. But they are not alone: Shredder comes in turn. Leonardo draws his two swords, this time leaving aside his bow. The fight is difficult for the turtle and Shredder crushes him his knee. But then he realizes that his injury is only in his head, a kind of excuse to shirk its obligations. By the time he understands this, Shredder stands behind him, and becomes giant. The fear that should have caused the end of Leonardo ultimately strengthens it, and he threw himself on his opponent, mounts his arm and shoots an arrow in his right eye. Shredder disappears in a huge cloud of black smoke. Raphael FootRaphael meanwhile is in a cave, surrounded by torches. But he realizes that these torches were held by tens of Foot soldiers. It gets rid of two flamethrowers hidden under his wrists. But immediately jumped out of Fishface underground lake that was below. Fish plunges into the lake and the bullies. Out of the water he tries to regain his senses and remembers what was told Splinter: focus to become stronger. He ignites his claws and destroyed Fishface. Donatello is located on a mountain, also attacked by Foot seeking to kill him by dropping boulders on its head. All were quickly put out of the game, but Tiger Claw arises from the side of the mountain and put the turtle on the ground. Donatello is trying to regain his senses, and the tiger throws at him again; it has three times the strength and twice its size, the turtle has little chance ... until he heard Splinter in his head, asking him to be as strong as the mountain: and he imbalance Tiger Claw throw it at the bottom of the mountain. Rahzar VS Michelangelo Michelangelo is in the forest, always surrounded by mist. He jumps from tree to tree before realizing that a creature with a dozen eyes watching him. This is Foot soldiers gathered on a tree in the shade. It removes quickly, always staying in the trees. But he barely had time to catch his breath he is thrown to the ground: Rahzar appears in front of him. Too fast, Michelangelo remembered that he had said Splinter, and focuses, closing his eyes and remaining calm as a tree. He narrowly avoided the fangs of the wolf, and plant him the blade of his Kama in the muzzle, and reduces smoke. The trials of the four turtles have now come to an end and they return. In the farm, April finally managed to break one of the logs of his foot. Behind it stand the four turtles, ready to return to New York ... Characters Debuts *The Deer Spirit Splinter's Wisdom "We choose what holds us back and what moves us forward." Trivia * A sneak preview of this episode was revealed in the 2014 NYCC, but in an incomplete story draft animatics. ** Though there are a couple of scenes cut out from it in the episode, being in between Mikey hitting a tree and when Rahzar appears, and just before Fishface shows up. * Master Splinter appears for the second time in season 3, but the first time in the whole series as a vision. ** Because of this, the Turtles now are informed that Splinter has survived Shredder's brawl. *This is the third episode the Turtles see illusions. The first being "Fungus Humungous", and the second being "Mazes and Mutants". *Leo faces the Shredder on his own for the second time, though this was only a vision/spirit challenge. *This is the first reappearance of the Foot Clan in season 3. * Mikey's mask is a reference to the same mask worn by the future Mikey in the 2003 series episode "Same As It Never Was". * Leo's costume is a reference to the Ghost of the Jungle outfit from the 2007 TMNT movie and the cloak the Leonardo wears during hunting in Mirage comics Vol.1 Issue 11. ** The beginning scene where Leo's hunting a deer is also a reference to the same Mirage comic issue where he tries to hunt it with a bow and arrow but fails. * The Kanji on their banners are taken from "Fu Rin Ka Zan" which comes from Sun Tzu "Art of War" battle tactics. These battle tactics were also used by the Daimyo Takeda Shingen during the Sengoku period of Feudal Japan. ** Leonardo's Kanji is Fu or "Wind". The full phrase is "Be swift as the wind" ** Michelangelo's Kanji is Rin or "Forest" The full phrase is "Be as silent as the forest" ** Raphael's Kanji is Ka or "Fire" The full phrase is "Be as fierce as fire" ** Donatello's Kanji is Zan or "Mountain" The full phrase is "Be as immovable as a mountain". *When Splinter appeared as a vision, it was a clear throwback to the original 1990 movie, as he appeared in the campfire, the color of the fire went from red to blue, and gave the Turtles advice. **However, in the movie the Turtles summoned Splinter, while in the show he appeared on his own without being summoned. *When Raph entered the cave and said, "So much for finding a hidden pirate ship." This is a reference to the 1985 movie The Goonies, a film which Sean Astin starred in. Quotes * "A true ninja must become one with nature, to master themselves." -Leonardo * "Not as tough... as I thought." -Leonardo. *''"It's been a long time."'' -Rahzar *''"Oh man, Rahzar?! Good dog. Easy, maybe I have a bone for you."'' -Michelangelo *''"You have many bones I can feast on."'' -Rahzar * "I would have been way more into this spirit quest if I knew I'd get to slap some foot around" -Raphael *''"You want to bring half the mountain down?! Fine with me!"'' -Donatello * "Let's see how quickly you think, when I smash your head against the rocks!" -Tiger Claw *''"It's time we begin, ninjas."'' -Leonardo *''"We choose what holds us back, and what moves us forward."'' -Master Splinter as a Vision *''"It's time. We're going back to New York."- Leonardo'' * "So much for finding a hidden pirate ship." -Raphael * "Not now, Kitty! Need to focus!" - Michelangelo Errors *In the NYCC preview, Raph said, "I was just getting warmed up. Get it? Great, I've been hanging out with Mikey too much.", but in the final episode he did not say it. **It is most likely that the part was cut from the final episode. *While Tiger Claw was laughing, his eyes turned white. Video Gallery Goin on a vision quest.jpg|Yo! Its the green machine! tumblr_nh2jjcCFLO1u3ut2ko1_1280.png|''"NOO!"'' Tumblr nhbnvnoZEL1ra5bcgo1 500.png Tumblr nh2grmntBp1tjpcxzo2 500.png Mistic Ninja Turtles.jpeg Mystic Michelangelo.jpg|Mystic Michelangelo Mystic Raphael.jpg|Mystic Raphael Mystic Leonardo.jpg|Mystic Leonardo Mystic Donatello.jpg|Mystic Donatello tumblr_ni5er87ufk1u2r3jqo2_1280.jpg tumblr_ni5er87ufk1u2r3jqo3_1280.jpg tumblr_ni5er87ufk1u2r3jqo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ni5er87ufk1u2r3jqo5_1280.jpg Spirit splinter.jpg|Master Splinter! vision quest mikey.png vision quest don.png vision quest raph.png vision quest leo.png Vision Quest Turtles.jpeg 10294395_771777512915760_316181576770400817_n.jpg tumblr_nidzadPNzL1soibfro1_1280.png|"We're ready!" Leo defeating SHREDDER.jpg Tumblr nih7pcyESy1u7fmeoo1 1280.gif Tumblr nig5dyBmTh1u3ut2ko9 1280.png Tumblr nig5dyBmTh1u3ut2ko8 400.png Tumblr nig5dyBmTh1u3ut2ko7 400.png Tumblr nig5dyBmTh1u3ut2ko4 400.png Tumblr nig5dyBmTh1u3ut2ko3 1280.png Tumblr nig5dyBmTh1u3ut2ko1 1280.png Tumblr niep4bKhlH1tgoqndo1 400.gif Tumblr niec8eWAuc1tegaxyo1 1280.png Tumblr nieaheNnUk1tgoqndo1 400.gif Tumblr nie9g4UbSw1tgoqndo1 400.gif Tumblr nie8wliNb11tgoqndo2 400.gif Tumblr nidye9o1PS1tdfn9oo1 500.png tumblr_inline_nifz1pKJ3y1rjf2xd.jpg tumblr_inline_nifyvxBwOS1rjf2xd.jpg tumblr_inline_nifyyuqAli1rjf2xd.jpg tumblr_inline_nifyzrPTJV1rjf2xd.jpg tumblr_nii7uhSwOk1selbgso3_1280.png tumblr_nii7uhSwOk1selbgso1_1280.png tumblr_nii7uhSwOk1selbgso4_1280.png tumblr_nii7uhSwOk1selbgso2_1280.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:The Show Category:Behind-The-Scenes Category:Episodes that aired in 2015 Category:Leo Themed Episode